


Going home

by Marchaosis



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Dead People, Death, F/M, Ghosts, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Not a Happy Story, Spoilers, for ydyd ep3, ydyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marchaosis/pseuds/Marchaosis
Summary: In the aftermath of YDYD ep.3, Michael goes home one last time.





	Going home

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be working on DaA but I just finished YDYD ep.3 and can’t sleep till I add my contributions to the fandom. I was sobbing and laughing at the same time and I’m wondering if they will do another ep with just Michael. Also, the events of YDYD are set over the course of a week in this fic.

All Michael could feel was all-consuming anger. The night darkened further as he huddled close to his furnace. He built a small hut around himself and settled in for the night. It had been a horrifying week. First, his sweet and chaotic wife Lindsay had met her end. It had been so close to the carefully built home Jack had made. She should have been safe. She wasn’t. And now she was gone. The only one to get him through it was Gavin. His Boi.

Michael had dreamed that after Lindsey was gone and he had finished mourning her, that he could take Jeramy and Gavin to the jungle by their house and they could live out their lives safe from the hijinks of the others. He led them with dreams in his mind and a smile on his face, the first one since Lindsay had died. But then Ryan had shown up.

Michael clenched his teeth tightly. He was so angry. At the world, at fucking Ryan, at himself. He considered himself to be Gavin’s protector. He was Mogar, he was the warrior. He wanted to scream. He was lost. And it wasn’t just mentally. He just wanted to go home. But the shelter he once shared with his friends wasn’t home anymore. He knew that if he even managed to get there, it would be empty and devoid of life. The Tree of Wife, the cactus’  guards, Alfredo's ‘Secret’ room. In the time he was gone he had heard that Trevor had made a cemetery. Not one that he would be able to complete, after all he had jumped with Michael's other lad, Jeremy to his death. Michael had also heard of the shrine Geoff had made for Gavin.

But in some way, Michael needed to go back there. Something was pulling him there. When the sun came back up, Michael ate some pork and started following that pull in his heart. His head was pounding. The ringing voices of his friends in his ear. Alfredo was the next one to go. His dying screams of pain would haunt Michael forever. He didn’t know Alfredo that well, but no one should have died that painfully. Except Ryan, a dark voice in his head said. Michael waved the thought from his mind. While Ryan had killed Gavin, even Michael could tell that it was mostly an accident. A cruel prank gone wrong.

Michael was jolted out of his thoughts and noticed he was at the beds. Grief gripped his heart tightly and he had to fight back tears. A couple of feet away Gavin had been stuck with an arrow and fell to his death. Michael shut his eyes tight and tried to steady his breathing. The anger was back. So was the sadness. All Michael wanted to do was lay in the beds that he and his friends had slept in and never wake up. The pulling at his chest strengthened and Michael was almost forced to take a step forward. He decided to listen and continue walking.

After Alfredo was Geoff. Geoff, his laughter infectious, never failing to fill a room with joy. Taken down by a monster so unfeared that Jack had stood by instead of helping. Jack had taken that regret to his own grave. Geoff had never been a fighter, neither was Jack. They were crafters. Geoff crafted games that were terrible as they were entertaining. Jack was a crafter of homes. No home was ever as warm and friendly as one that was built by Jack. It was almost ironic in a sense that Jack died right outside the doors of his latest and last creation.

Michael chest tightened as the familiar grain fields came into view. What was once a rather beautiful spot was now a dirty wasteland. Dirt pillars rose to the sky and Michael felt sick as he realized that these were the last standing places of Jeremy, Trevor and Ryan. He could almost imagine Ryan panicking on the smallest pillar as Jeremy took aim with his bow. The pillar wasn’t as high as Trevor’s, but it was still too tall. At the foot of the towers lay various gubbins from the victims. He could feel Jeremy’s lingering anger and madness as he swept through the land, vengeance fueling his murderous actions. Jeremy’s words to Ryan. That is wasn’t Gavin’s time. The same dark voice in Michael's head agreed with him. Walking closer to the home, he noticed a large crater. Near the entrance. Jacks final resting place. To the right was what looked like an outdoor jail cell and Michael remembered that Trevor had made a graveyard. Entering it, he noticed that there were only half of the graves. With tears in his eyes, he finished the graveyard. Afterwards he went around his old home and fixed it to look like it had when most of them were still alive. He filled in the hole and took down most of the towers.

Out of the corner of his eye, Michael saw a large green shape. Walking towards it, he noticed the face made on the wooden sign. He realized what this was. It was Gavin 2. Michael lost it. He broke down in tears. Breath heaving, he screamed. He screamed and screamed until his voice became hoarse. After that, he sobbed. The sun started dipping down beneath the horizon. Michael was shaking. He felt so hollow. So alone. He sat there for what seemed life hours, the sky darkening as it turned to night. Michael closed his eyes in anguish. As he laid there, eyes closed, he felt a soft pair of lips touch his forehead. Snapping his eyes open, he couldn’t see anyone in front of him, but in the wind, voices called out to him. Laughter from different people, soft voices of comfort circled him. He closed his eyes in bliss as he listened to the ghostly whispers of his friends. He was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for more Fanfiction~


End file.
